


KyberHearts And StardustSouls Other Writings

by KyberHearts_And_StardustSouls



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Oscar Isaac - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Writings - Fandom, etc - Fandom
Genre: My work - Freeform, Poems, Poetry, RPF, collection, tags will expand along the line, writings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyberHearts_And_StardustSouls/pseuds/KyberHearts_And_StardustSouls
Summary: Collection of my other writings, from RPF one-shots to poetry to writing prompts that cannot be categorized.
Relationships: X Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Of Ocean-Blue Puppy-Dog Smolders [Sebastian Stan x fReader]

“Come on. Please?”  
“No, Seb.”  
“Pretty please.” He begs with that puppy dog smolder of his. A puppy-dog smolder with the most beautiful ocean blues you know, which -naturally- you can’t resist.  
“Alright. But only one second.”  
“Yay.” He kisses your cheek and plucks his cell from his pocket.

He’s almost too excited for a grown man, something that makes you shake your head, a scrunched up smile creeping to your lips as you think how childish he acts at times. His excitement is almost valid, though. Since the promo tour has ended, you’ve done what you’d promised. Help Sebastian Stan figure out how to properly use Instagram.   
  
You smile again. How it’s even possible for him -a man who’s played a NASA scientist in one of his movies- to not know some of the social media basics is beyond you. Then again, his interest in social media had never been as important. To him at least. He likes keeping work and private life separate when he can, and he’s always figured using social media sparsely was the way to go.   
  
Only in the last year or so has his interest increased. “To connect with the fans,” he’d explained with a smile at some point while on set with you and right before he’d pleaded to help him “figure out all this craziness”. And just like right now, you’d caved to his ocean-blue puppy-dog smolder.   
Somehow you wish you hadn’t.   
  
But too late now. Sebastian fiddles with his cell and opens Instagram. “Alright. Ready?” He gives you a soft smile and you nod. His thumb goes to //Start Live Video// and he pushes the button. “Is this… working? **YES!** ” He yells when Instagram live is already three seconds in.   
  
You snicker at his amazement and he talks of standing next to a tree and apologizes for his beard. Then he ventures on about a convention he might miss due to schedule conflicts, apologizing again because that’s just how he is. In the middle of recording the live video, he starts walking and you follow on the side, careful to stay out of the frame.   
  
“And one last thing.” A wide grin grows on Sebastian’s face. He side-eyes you and you hitch a breath. “Let me introduce you guys to the person who’s helped me figure out this live stream thing.” He moves the camera to you and you dodge. “Come on. You promised. Hold on, guys…” He tries to get you into the frame and when you dodge again, he frowns. “Just one second.” And there he goes again. Ocean-blue puppy-dog smolder and you roll your eyes, shaking your head with a laugh because you can’t resist when he does that.   
  
“Alright. Yay. Everyone, say hello to Y/N.”   
You pop your head into the frame and wave hello, and just before you have a chance to move out, Sebastian kisses your cheek, whispering a “Thanks, babe.”  
From your peripheral you see the hearts and comments rolling in like a hurricane now, even catching some of the words.

  * _**> >>** “I KNEW IT!!!!!! I KNEW IT, I knew it, I knew it! OMG. THEY’RE A PAIR!!!!!”_
  * _**> >>** “YASSSSSS. Y/N!”_
  * _**> >> **“So that on-screen kiss was the real deal? Woo!”_
  * _**> >>** “Y/N. Thank you for bringing this man into the 21st century!”_



You laugh, a little abashed, finally stepping out of the frame and Sebastian bids his audience farewell. He pockets his cell and studies you carefully. He’s wanted to tell people for a while now that you’re his better half. That, since meeting you on set over a year ago, his heart belongs to you.  
  
Pictures of you two are already circulating on the World Wide Web, and neither you nor he ever denied the status. But you haven’t exactly confirmed it either.   
He gulps and you, at last, notice the anxious tension his body his holding. “You’re not upset are you, babe?” He asks, brushing a hand down your arm.  
“No.” You shake your head and bite your lip. “I kinda figured that’s why you wanted me in the video.” You smile. 

Sebastian heaves a sigh of relief, then pulls you to himself by your waist. He kisses your cheek again, but clearly, that’s not enough, because not a heartbeat later, and for the first time in public, he dares a kiss onto your lips.  
  
Your arms go over his shoulders and you tease his hair with your fingers.   
“I love you, [Y/N].” He smiles, almost mischievously, and you scrunch up your face.  
“I love you, too, Seb.”  
Sebastian kisses you one more time, then you walk on, hand in hand. “So. Ice cream?” He asks.  
“Seb, it’s like… 10 in the morning.”  
“Right, perfect ice cream time.” He smiles widely, the creases around his eyes dangerously deep, and you… you can’t resist because who could resist a smile like that: ocean-blue puppy-dog smolder.


	2. Lines [Unspecified Male Celeb x Reader]

The second time there’s a knock at your door, you hold a deep breath. You wish he’d just leave. You’re tired. Tired of games. Was this a joke? Was he making fun of you? What’s in it for him? Why you? Why point out the flaws?

  
Another knock and your eyes squeeze shut. You shake your head, a slow hand reaching for the chain, then the handle. You hesitate. A second. And then the door creaks open.

  
“What do you want?”

He inhales a heavy breath, gaze dragging over you. “May I please come in?”  
  


Inhale. Exhale. You hold a firm palm against cold wood. He gives you a look. Damn. It’s one of those looks. The kind that’s soft and begs for some type of forgiveness, although you’re sure he has no clue why you’re angry. 

  
You blink, firm palm softening to allow entrance, and he steps into your room. You shake your head again. Damn it. DAMN IT. You close the door, soft hand still resting on cool wood. You stir, trying to collect thoughts. Things you want to say.

  
You don’t have the chance. The second you turn and face him, he’s on you with a kiss so full of passion and need, it makes your body tingle and mind dizzy. 

Breathe.

Breathe.

You need to breathe, but he doesn’t let you. He lifts you by your thighs against the closest wall, deepening his kiss, and you stifle a yelp into his lips. 

  
“I got you.” He whispers, trailing kisses up your jaw to your ear. “I got you.” He kisses behind the lobe of your ear, and you exhale a long sigh. 

“Please… please….” You whisper through him kissing your thumping pulse. “I need to know. I need to know why me. Tell… me… please. I… “ 

“Because… because …” He rests his nose against the junction of your collarbone to neck, breathing you in. “You make me feel alive. You make me feel like I belong. You make me feel normal…”

“Then why did you say those things?”

He drops you to the floor, tender hands squeezing ample hips. “What? That I adore your curves?” He sweeps an index over your face. “That I admire these lines? Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? How all of it is enhanced because you’re smart? You’re so smart, it’s intimidating.”

You shake your head, scoffing out a laugh. You want to believe those words. You really really want to, but people have said them before then turned around and whispered behind your back. Just another notch. Just another fucking notch. 

  
No! You’re not going to be just another notch. Eyes hardened, you look at him, and he takes a step back. “Why should I believe a word you’re saying?” You wait.

His chest expands.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.  
How can he prove he’s not out to hurt you? How?

How?

How?

How?  
  


“I don’t know.” He traces a soft index under your chin, thumb sweeping over your lips. “I don’t know what others did or said, but when I look at you, all I want to do is find out what caused these lines while holding you in my arms. And I hope they’re not all there for bad reasons. I want to know which ones are from laughing so hard you snorted. I want to know which ones are from squinting at the sunrise. I want to know which ones are from heartbreak. I want to get to know you.”

  
Damn. Damn damn damn. 

He waits. 

And waits. 

And waits. Index still under chin. Thumb drawing circles on the soft skin of your cheek. He waits for you, and you close the gap, arms sliding around his waist, head resting on his chest. “I need time.” You whisper and he nods, pressing you against himself with one strong hand on your back and one soft one cradling your head. 

  
When you come to, you’re in bed, fully clothed. No light, no sounds but that of the overhead fan and rain tapping against the windows, and … 

…him taking shallow breaths with you cradled between an arm and his rising and falling chest. 

White noise. 

Shallow breath. 

“I need time.” You whisper, and in the daze of it all you hear is “I know… I … know.”


	3. Birthday Party [Oscar Isacc x Reader]

You usually don’t go to a lot of social functions, but this is your best friend’s birthday, and their family invited you even though you live a good 400 miles away. They paid for your ticket to fly out, picked you up at the airport, and booked a room at a hotel nearby. You had to hide out at your temporary abode because you were the main surprise as your friend hadn’t seen you in over a year.

You just arrived at your friend’s place, everyone who’d been invited still hurrying to decorate the living room because your friend was about to come back from some mundane shopping trip their parents insisted upon. It was their way to get them out of the house and your chance to sneak in the backdoor as to not ruin the surprise. You take initiative and start putting up streamers on door frames and windows. That’s when you spot a handsome someone from across the room.

You grant him a fleeting smile, blushing when he returns it with a tilt of his head and a wrinkle of his nose. You have no idea who he is. If he’s a friend of your friend, then he must be a new acquaintance, because you would remember those unruly and dark curls, those caramel eyes, and you’d definitely remember that smile that seemed to light up his whole face.

For a moment you get lost in your thoughts. You let your gaze trail up and down his body as you watch him put up balloons in the corners of the room and on other free surfaces. The stranger had a nice built to him. Fit but not overly muscular. He was about your age or maybe a little bit older, but not older than 40. And he was well dressed in a simple black sweater and dark pants and some worn in looking boots.

You jerk your head around when someone yells “places everyone”, people rushing to hide behind furniture, curtains, and in closets. You dash for the sofa in the middle of the living room. The handsome stranger does the same, ending up right next to you. You side-eye him. He side-eyes you. You huddle closer as a couple of other people try to hide behind the sofa, the stranger accidentally brushing his hand across your arm.

“Sorry,” he whispers with a smile. “It’s ok,” you hush back, suppressing a giggle. “I’m Oscar,” he whispers so quietly, it’s almost inaudible. You freely give him your name and he replies with an abashed “nice to meet you”.

The sound of car doors slamming shut and the key turning in the lock of the front door echoes through the house, complete silence draping from the front to the back, a held back tension blanketing the living room as everyone seemed to hold their breaths. Your friend and their parents take their sweet time to walk down the long hallway, their steps echoing off the hardwood floors almost in slow motion.

Everyone holds their positions but with each passing second it gets more difficult to kneel behind the sofa so you start swaying a little, accidentally bumping into Oscar a few times over. “Sorry,” you whisper. He lets out an oppressed chuckle, wrapping his arm around your shoulder to help you to steady yourself. You lean in a little closer, his scent slowly crawling into your nose, and goodness, he smells fantastic. You turn your head towards his chest just to get a little more of that heavenly scent. Oscar looks at you. You can feel it. Your eyes finally meet his as you slowly turn your focus to his face.

What on earth is happening to your heart? It’s speeding up as you notice how soft his lips actually look, making his lingering smile even more attractive to you. You take note of his two day stubble, that twinkle in his eyes, those creases in his cheeks. You can’t help but gulp. God that man is handsome you think to yourself.

“! SURPRISE !” everyone shoots up, leaving you both a bit flabbergasted. For a moment you two had forgotten that there were other people in the room. Oscar pulls you up to join the crowd singing happy birthday to your friend, the whole time his arm staying wrapped around your waist. You can feel him flexing his muscles from time to time, like he doesn’t want to let go.

When the song is finished, your friend spots you behind the sofa. They dash towards you and you towards them, you both catching each other in a tight embrace midway. You haven’t seen each other for so long that you didn’t want to let go of your friend, nor they of you. Sure, you talked on the phone, you skyped, and you even wrote snail mail, but it wasn’t quite the same as this.

Your friend pulls you away, asking a million questions at once. “How have you been? How’s the new job? How’s the new place? We’ve got so much to talk about. Tell me everything!” ; barely leaving you enough time to answer each question. When your friend was satisfied with all the new info, they started to help their parents hand out birthday cake and drinks, leaving you some time to roam around.

The afternoon, you spend talking to other friends, spying Oscar smiling your way out of the corner of your eyes. He too keeps getting pulled into conversations as people register who he is. Occasionally you hear whispers of “oh my god that is the dude who plays Poe Dameron”, but because of your busy life, not having time to catch the latest movies, you’re completely oblivious to his status. All you realize is that Oscar, the man with the most gorgeous smile you’ve ever seen, is famous somehow. It scares you a little. If he’s this well known, maybe he was just being friendly to be friendly.

After talking to a few more friends, the conversations rather one sided as you just nodded, unable to focus, you retreat to the deck in the back of your friend’s house, aiming for the wooden Hollywood swing standing abandoned in the backyard. You plop down. You haven’t seen or talked to this many people in a while and you feel exhausted. Your mind goes back to Oscar. It was the only face you were able to focus on in the crowd, his warm smile making your stomach tingle a little more each time you crossed paths. Still, you told yourself he just smiled because it’s part of his life rather than part of who he is.

You kick off your heels, pulling your legs up on the swing, the cooling summer breeze brushing your skin with scents of lavender and rose blossoms. You close your eyes for just a moment, inhaling the flower scented air, the smells flooding your mind with childhood memories of laughter, eating s'mores by the fire pit, and catching fireflies only to release them a few minutes later. How much you’ve missed this place. How much you missed those days. You haven’t been back since college ended, usually your friend being the one to visit you.

“There you are,” you hear a man’s voice. You flutter your eyes open, the setting sun blinding you for a second. Oscar is standing in the light, and it takes you a second to recognize his outline. “Are you hiding?“he asks with a soft chuckle. “Kind of,” you grin. "May I?“he gestures towards the vacant spot next to you. You just nod yes, and he sits down next to you, letting out a shocked gasp as the swing sways a little more than he anticipated. You chuckle at his clumsiness.

"Looks like a nice sunset,” he gazes into the distance. “What’s your favorite movie?"he asks out of the blue. You grant him the answer and the two of you get lost in conversation, talking the evening and night away. With each new topic your bodies move closer to each other until finally, he has you tightly in his arms, teasing small kisses onto your hair before placing a more confident kiss on your mouth, his lips feeling as soft as you thought they would.


End file.
